Splash
by TRjames fangirl
Summary: ok, so Yugi, Kaiba and co. have to join a sports team. So what to they pick? Swimming! Of course, everyone knows it's the easiest sport there is, right?


TRjames fangirl: helllllooooo! I'm back! I kinda got stuck on my other fic. When I got inspired for this one in math class

Ryou: Am I in it?

TRjames fangirl: of course

Ryou: YAY!!!! What happens?

TRjames fangirl: You'll have to wait and see. Oh, and I don't own Yugioh, Ryou, Fruit Loops, or the game Go Fish, but I sure wish I owned Ryou

Ryou: ????

A/N: 

Ryou=Ryou Bakura

Bakura=Yami Bakura

[ ] =Yugi mentally talking to Yami

[[ ]]= Yami mentally talking to Yugi

{ } = Ryou mentally talking to Bakura

{{ }}= Bakura mentally talking to Ryou 

WARNING: Slight Anzu bashing. Will probably get worse in later chapters

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Splash

Ch1. The Easiest Sport on the Planet

Anzu Mazaki glanced sadly at the letter in front of her. It was from the University of Japan, (A/N: yup, made it up) the college she had applied to awhile ago. She hadn't read the whole letter, but she knew once she'd gotten to 'We regret to inform you…' that she hadn't gotten in. Her eyes scanned the rest of the paper, confused. 

_'I don't get it. Why didn't I get in? I've got the highest grades in the class, and I've got plenty of after school activities, like dance. What else do they want?'_

Her own question was answered for her as she read the end of the paper. 'We suggest taking up a sport in your free time to better your chances.' 

_'Oh God. A sport. I _SUCK_ at sports. Oh well. I guess I could try it. I'll check it out after school .'_

Anzu looked at the digital clock beside her bed.

"Oh great! I'm gonna be late for school!" she cried, as she threw the letter on her bed and ran out the door.

~*~*~*~

"All I'm saying is, I'm sure you'd have a lot of fun if you played a sport. I mean, all you do is play Duel Monsters…"

"No! You should know by now, I hate sports!" Yugi Moto tried to explain to his grandfather for the millionth time. 

"I'm sure Yami (1) would do it with you if you asked," Sugoroku pressed.

"Yes, I'm sure Yami _would _do it. But in case you haven't noticed, Yami's about two feet taller than me!"

"Well, if you-"

"No."

"Maybe you could-"

"No."

"If you'd just-"

"No!"

"Yugi, you and Yami are going to sign up for a sport today after school, or you're both grounded."

"What?!" Yami shouted, entering the kitchen and pouring himself a bowl of Fruit Loops. "How did I get dragged into this?"

"If you're there with Yugi, he'll have more confidence in himself," Sugoroku told Yami.

"You don't need confidence to play sports! You need strength, endurance and natural skill, none of which I have!" Yugi shouted, looking back and forth between his grandfather and Yami, both of whom were ignoring him.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "And what do I get out of it, old man?"

"Hmmm, well, practice would probably be the same time I give you your English (Japanese?) lessons, so-"

"It's a deal!" Yami said excitedly as he pulled Yugi out the door by the arm. 

[Hey, what's the rush? I wasn't done with my Fruit Loops!]

[[We're gonna be late for school. Besides, I want to get out of here before the old man changes his mind about canceling my English lesson.]]

[So, your gonna make me take up a sport?]

[[Looks that way.]]

[Traitor…]

~*~*~*~

"Do you have any fours?"

"Nope. Go fish."

The Kaiba brothers sat in their custom limousine in the way to school. Seto had been roped into playing a game of Go Fish with Mokuba, but he didn't mind, since it _was_ such a long ride to school, which consisted mostly of their driveway.

"Do you have any tens?"

"Nope. Go fish."

Seto hated the game Go Fish. It was pointless, took forever, and he always won, not like there was anything wrong with that. He looked over at Mokuba, who was concentrating hard, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. Then he glanced down at his hand. Perfect. He was going to win this game in about, oh, five minutes. A new record. Seto liked to amuse himself be keeping track of how quickly he could beat his little brother at things.

"Do you have any jacks?"

"Nope. Go fish."

Any minute now, he'd win.

"Hey, Seto?"

Seto snapped out of his trance and looked up. "Huh?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to make a bet on this game," Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba, I thought I told you gambling was bad."

"Aww, please?" Mokuba gave Seto the cutest, saddest, most pathetic face he could muster.

"Oh, fine. And what exactly did you have in mind?"

Mokuba perked up. "Oh, I just thought maybe you'd have to, you know, do one thing that someone asks you to."

"And who would this someone be?"

"……………um, Yugi Moto?"

"OH come one! That's stupid!"

"I'll give up sugar for a week if I lose."

Seto thought about this. Mokuba *had* been eating more sugar than usual lately, and each time he just kept getting more hyper. Maybe this was his chance to break him.

"Ok, you've got a deal." Besides, what did he have to lose?

Mokuba gave him that 'I'm-trying-to-feel-sorry-for-you-but-I'm-too-happy-for-myself-right-now' look. "Sorry big bro. Read 'em and weep." He laid down his hand on the leather seat for Seto to see.

Seto's eyes bugged out. 

"Oh shit."

~*~*~*~

"Well well well. Ryou and Bakura. I didn't think I'd see you both back in my office so soon. What did you do this time?"

Ryou and Bakura sat in the office of the Domino High School Psychiatrist. They had been forced to come here every once in a while due to Bakura's little, um, 'accidents'. That morning, for example, Bakura had sent the bus driver to the shadow realm for asking if he and Ryou were brothers. Ryou had said 'No, we're just friends,' at the same time Bakura said 'Hell no! Wander the shadow realm for all eternity for your idiocy, mortal!'

Ryou sighed. He really hated coming here. It was, after all, Bakura that needed professional help, not him. No one really understood that despite the fact that him and Bakura looked almost exactly the same, they were nothing alike.

Ryou loved school.

Bakura loved the bus ride *to* school, because he could stick his head out the window, curse the bus driver in ancient Egyptian and blame Ryou, write swear words on the back of the seats and blame Ryou, or pull all the alarms and blame Ryou.

Ryou's favorite class was English.

Bakura's favorite class was lunch.

Ryou's favorite food was cream puffs.

Bakura's favorite food was raw steak.

Ryou liked to wear sweaters and jeans.

Bakura liked to wear black leather.

Ryou loved campfires.

Bakura loved sticking marsh mellows into the fire while screaming 'YES! BURN! BURN!!!' while laughing insanely.

Ryou didn't like talking to strangers because they made him nervous.

Bakura loved jumping strangers in a dark alley and screwing them senseless.

Ryou hated the psychiatrist.

Bakura loved the psychiatrist, because he could constantly confuse her. Like now.

Psychiatrist: So what have you boys been up to?

Bakura: I like tacos.

Psychiatrist: *scribbling on a notepad* I see. And tell me about these 'tacos'.

Bakura: but they just smear if you try to write with them.

Psychiatrist: ………………I see. So, I heard you did something to the bus driver this morning.

Bakura: I hate butterflies. I think they're work of the devil.

Psychiatrist: yes. So what about the bus driver?

Bakura: Did you know that 88% of American's can't read past an eighth grade level? (A/N: it's true!!)

Psychiatrist: no, I didn't. So-

{What are you doing?!? Are you trying to get us sent to the insane asylum?}

{{Come on. You know it's fun to see her sweat}}

Ryou sighed again. Bakura could be so weird. But there was something about him that Ryou liked, he just wasn't sure what it was.

Bakura: *at the top of his voice, singing* WHAT A GIRL WANTS! WHAT A GIRL NEEDS! WHATEVER MAKES ME HAPPY SETS YOU-

Psychiatrist: Ok, I've seen enough. I've decided that you both have too much time on your hands. So, I'm requiring you both to take part in an after-school activity. Together. And if you don't, you will both be expelled. That's all for now. See you two. Same time tomorrow, 'k?

{{Shit}}

{Thanks a lot}

~*~*~*~

Jounouchi Katsuya and Hiroto Honda slowly walked up to their teachers' desk.

"I simply can't believe you two. Not even first period and you've already gotten yourselves into trouble. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Jounouchi frowned. He didn't really *break* the rules, he just sort of, bended them. And besides, what was I guy to do when the kid next to him wouldn't give him the answers to the algebra test?

"I asked you a question, young man. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jounouchi put on a mock serious face that always worked on his homeroom teacher.

"You're right, Mrs. Clark. Our actions were unacceptable. Perhaps you can find it in your heart to forgive us?" Jou gave a little sniffle at the end to complete the scenario. Then he looked at Honda. It was his turn.

"Yes, please. Jounouchi and Honda would greatly appreciate that." Honda turned to Jou and said, "Did you see how I referred to myself in third person for dramatic emphasis?"

"Yes, my comrade, I did spot that. How very ingenious of you."

"Why thank you, I-"

"That's enough!" shouted the teacher, "That may have worked the first time, and maybe even the second……Ok, and maybe the third and fourth time as well, but there's NO WAY it's going to work a fifth time!" she took a deep breath and continued, this time more calmly. "I'm sorry to do this, boys, but I think you two need something to blow off your extra energy, and I'm not talking about trying to get into the girls locker room."

"You know about-?" Jou started.

Honda jabbed him in the side. "Shut up, you idiot," he hissed.

The teacher glared suspiciously at them. "As I was saying, I think you both need to sign up for a school sport."

"But-"

"No buts. It's either a sport or I sign you up for the sewing class. Get the picture?"

"Yes, maam," Jou said quietly.

"Now get to class. You're late."

~*~*~*~

*3:00 the bell has rung and the gang is all headed for the sports sign-up area in different groups. Yugi, Yami and Anzu, Bakura and Ryou, Jou and Hiroto, Kaiba by himself*

"So Yugi, any idea about what you want to do?" Anzu asked.

"Not really. Anything would be fine, I guess, as long as it's not too hard."

"What about you, Yami?"

Yami sighed. "To tell you the truth, I probably haven't even heard of any of these sports."

"Then why did you-?"

"It's a long story."

Yugi points to two people a little farther down the hall, getting something out of their lockers. "Hey look! It's Ryou and Bakura! Let's see if they'll come down with us."

The three of them ran up to the two white haired boys and Anzu said, "So, where are you guys headed?"

"Down to sing up for a sport," Ryou said glumly, as he slammed his locker shut.

"You too? Why?" Yami asked.

"Psychiatrist's orders," Bakura said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! The stupid tomb robber has to see a doctor!!" laughed Yami. He always enjoyed that joke.

"F*** off, Pharaoh! (A/N: sorry, but I didn't want to change the rating of this story for one word ^^) Or I'll make it so you need a different kind of doctor!"

"Oooo, I'm shaking in my boots, Bakura."

"You don't even have boots! You're shoes are attached to your pants!!!"

Bakura hit a soft spot. Yami started wailing, "You had to go there, didn't you? You just had to mention the pants!"

Bakura: O_o

"Hey you guys, look. There's the sign up list. And Jou and Honda are there, too!" Yugi shouted, as a feeble attempt to stop Yami and Bakura from killing each other.

"Hey you guys! Who made you do this? I am assuming someone *made* you, right?" Anzu asked.

Jou and Honda looked at her. "That's right. And it was our homeroom teacher," Jou said, "What about you guys?"

"My grandpa."

"Yugi's grandpa."

"The University of Japan."

"Our psychiatrist."

Honda snorted. "You two have to see a psychiatrist?"

"YES!" Bakura screamed, "YES WE HAVE TO SEE A GOD DAMNED PSYCHIATRIST!!!! THERE, NOW EVERYONE KNOWS!!! CAN WE *PLEASE* DROP IT NOW??" Several cheerleader turned around and stared at Bakura.

Bakura stared back. "WHAT THE F*** DO YOU WANT?? TURN THE F*** AROUND, GET ON YOUR F***ING BUS, AND F***ING LEAVE!!!" 

The cheerleader left.

"Oooookay," said Yugi, "let's just look at the list and see if we can find a sport we can all do. It won't be that bad if we're all together."

"Yes," Anzu started, getting that dreamy look on her face that could only mean the start of a friendship speech, "because as long as we stick together, nothing can tear us apart. Friendship can survive anything, as long as we believe in ourselves-"

"Anzu, shut up. No one cares," Yami said, exasperatedly.

"ANYWAY, back to the list," Jou said as he began to read off sports.

"How about soccer?"

"No way," said Ryou, "You know I'm not that coordinated.

"Ok, what about basketball?"

"Are you kidding?!?" shrieked Yugi. (A/N: yes. I said _shrieked_)

"Hmm, well put. Well, what about football?"

"Hey, I don't want to get that dirty!" said Anzu.

"Anzu, shut up. No one cares," Yami repeated.

"Ok, continuing," Jou said, "What about field hockey?"

"No. They make the guys wear skirts. I read it in the newspaper (2)," Honda said.

"You actually _read_ something…..in the newspaper?" Bakura sneered. "Tell me, Honda, was it actually a real article, or did the pictures take up all the space?"

"Shut up, or I swear I'll-"

"I'm gonna keep going, ok?" Jou said, "Is track ok?"

"There's no way the Pharaoh is going to run laps for *anyone*."

"Yami, shut up. No one cares." Anzu mocked.

"Oh…..my……GOD!!" Jou shouted.

"What?! What is it?!?" Ryou yelled.

"I just found our sport."

"Well, what is it?" asked Honda.

"We're all going to join……the swim team."

Jou looked at his friends excitedly as smiles slowly crept across their faces.

"Yea, swimming has to be the easiest sport there is!"

"And what do you have to do? Swim a few laps and get out? How hard is that?!?"

"And you don't have to run,"

"Or get dirty and sweaty."

"And we can check out the girls in swim siuts!" (Three guesses on who said _that._)

"My friends," Jou said as he put one arm around Yami and the other around Ryou, "this has to be the smartest decision we've ever made." And with that, he wrote all eight of their names on the sign-up list under 'Swimming'.

Suddenly, Kaiba came running around the corner and crashed into Yugi.

"Oh, Yugi, I was hoping to catch you before you left. Look, this might sound crazy, but I lost a game of Go Fish to Mokuba, and we made a bet and since I lost I have to do one thing you say," he said all in one breath.

"Oh, Seto, you don't have to do that-" Yugi began in his cheerful voice, until Yami covered his mouth.

"Let's discuss this with the others. This could be our chance for sweet revenge." Yami pulled Yugi and the other six in to a circle and began whispering, making Kaiba nervous.

When they pulled apart, they were all smiling.

"Congratulations, Kaiba," Yami said with an evil smirk, "You're now on the swim team. Practice starts tomorrow at 3:15. Don't be late." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

TRjames fangirl: YAY! The first chapter's done! Sorry if I spelled any names wrong XD

Ryou: Swim team?? 

TRjames fangirl: yup. And pleaz review, guys. I always jump for joy when I get a new one!!!

1. Yami and Bakura have their own bodies


End file.
